


It all began with a small spider

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Arachnophobia, Depends, I loathe myself, M/M, Neighbours AU, Oneshot, They're not youtubers, also this is so fucking short, maybe not, on stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark had a shit day and is looking forward to peaceful evening...welp!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all began with a small spider

  Mark was tired. Nope. Tired was understatement. He was exhausted. Work had been terrible, client yelled at him, traffic sucked, he spilled his coffee and all he wanted was to have a shower and maybe play some game before passing out. Luckily it was Saturday tomorrow. As he was unlocking his apartment his eyes wandered to the door next to his. 12b. It's only resident - a cute Irishman named Jack who he'd met few times in the building and was hopelessly crushing on. Maybe he could at least befriend the man, but nooooo - he had to be a blubering blushing mess whenever Jack said hello to him. He shook his head at his own degrading thoughts and wanted to enter his home when a sudden yell came from 14b.

  _"Stay the fuck away from me!"_

  A hundred of scenarios went through Mark's head and none of them were nice as he ran over to the door of 14b, trying to open them.

  "Jack?!" he called out but nobody responded so he took a step back, ready to jump at the door and break it down. In that exact moment Jack opened them and Mark caught the doorframe to stop himself so he wouldn't run into him. He was looking well and unharmed except for the small fact that he was dripping, wearing only towel and nope - Mark's brain wasn't dealing with this shit.

  "Mark?" he asked quizically, making Mark actually look up from the other's body into his eyes, his ocean blue eyes and this was too much, he was going to have a heart-attack.

  "Did you need something?" Jack asked after another minute of silence and Mark finally found his tongue again, cursing the fact he still had his coffee stained shirt on.

  "I, er...heard you scream, I was worried that someone was trying to kill you or something."

  Jack blushed and how can a single human being possess so much cute?

  "I - this is actually embarrassing as all hell, so don't laugh at me ok?" after a short nod from Mark he took a deep breath and continued "I was taking a shower when this huge ass spider crawled in and I guess I panicked a little."

  Jack was completely red now and Mark blinked a few times before grinning.

  "Hey! You promised you won't laugh," Jack accused but he was smiling too so Mark didn't really try to stop.

  "You want me to get rid of it for you?" he asked and could feel the relief roll over him as Jack usherred him in, showing him the direction of his bathroom. Mark chuckled when he saw how the spider was actually tiny as he picked it up, throwing it out of the window. He walked out of the bathroom to see Jack had already changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt and he couldn't help but to feel a pang of disappointment.

  "Taken care of that. Next time you have a problem with spiders, I'm your man," Mark smiled as he walked in the direction of the door, Jack following him.

  "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you."

  "Probably never shower again," Mark blurted out before he could stop himself and _wow_ , real smooth there, Mark. But Jack laughed nonetheless.

  "That sounds about right," they stopped at the door, looking at each other awkwardly before Mark opened them, stepping outside.

  "Hey, how about I treat you to coffee tomorrow as a thank you?" Jack asked hurriedly, fumbling with the hem of his T-shirt. And Mark didn't even need to think about his answer.

  "Sure, coffee sounds great," he smiled and Jack let out a sigh of relief before smiling brightly.

  "It's a date then," he made a small step towards Mark, pecking his cheek.

  "Night Mark," he murmured, turning scarlet before closing the door on him. Mark stared at the little sign that read 14b, trying not to melt right on the spot. The exhaustion of the day was forgotten as he touched his cheek, smiling. But that all lasted only before his brain caught up. He had a date tomorrow. He had a date tomorrow and he had no idea what to wear. He rushed over to his flat, shuting the door behind him with a loud bang. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I had a difficulty writing anything and I'm kind of happy how this turned out...maybe it'll have another part, we'll see...


End file.
